Hajnal
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Towa no Quon fanfic, páros Shun/Quon. Semmi yaoi, csak utalás van benne.


**Towa no Quon**

Shun/Quon

Hajnal

Quon keze meleg volt, ahogy bőrömet simogatta. Már rég nem értek hozzám ilyen gyengéden. Amióta feladtam az életet, és emberi voltomról megfeledkezve felajánlottam testemet a gyűlöletnek, azóta nem éreztem semmit mások iránt.  
>Átvedlettem egy még fertelmesebb szörnyeteggé, a szörnyetegből ami valójában voltam.<br>Az előttem térdeplő fiú azonban ezzel nem foglalkozott. Nem látta a szörnyeteget bennem. Keze szorosan fogta enyémet, arcát kézfejemhez nyomta.  
>Quon befogadott, mikor elvesztettem a hitet magamban, és elfutottam a múltam elől. Önzetlen szeretettel adott egy új otthont, tudatában annak bármikor elárulhatom, és felfedhetem rejtekhelyét.<br>Arra eszméltem kezem simogatja Quon haját, annyira gyengéden mintha félne megsérti.  
>Ő pedig hagyta. Nem tette szóvá ezt a kis cselekedetet.<br>A gyűlölet ami eddig hajtott megtört mikor aznap Insania felbukkant álmomban. Hagyhatott volna elpusztulni, mégis kinyújtotta kezét felém. Azután_ felébredtem_.  
>Bár félig gép vagyok, mégse sikerült teljesen eltüntetniük az embert belőlem. Az elfojtott emlékek feltűntek, és szép lassan a mutáció is feléledt bennem. Akkor emlékeztem rá mi vagyok, és mit tettem.<br>Egy szörnyeteg vagyok, aki gyilkolt.  
>Quon felfigyelt hogy abbahagytam a simogatást, és tiszta szemét felém emelte.<br>-Soha nem foglak megérteni. – mondtam elmosolyodva. Szörnyetegként sem lettem bölcsebb.  
>-Tévedsz, Shun. Most nyílt ki a szemed csak igazán. Hallod ezt a hangot?<br>Körbenéztem, és felfigyeltem kintről gyermeknevetés szűrödik be. Eddig fel se tűnt.  
>- Ők is ugyanolyanok mint te, mint én. Félnek önmaguktól, de megtanulják irányítani az erőt ami képes bántani. Nap mint nap okosabbak lesznek, mert él bennük a hit a jobbá válásra.<br>Benned már megvan ez az erő.  
>Elmosolyodtam.<br>-Hiszek neked.  
>Szavaiban valóban hinni akartam. Nem volt okom kételkedni bennük. Hangja biztatott, és megnyugtatott. Érintése gyengéden begyógyította sebeimet.<br>Az a Quon, akit eddig Insaniaként ismertem, ellenségem volt, most azonban a barátom lett.  
>-Quon…- suttogtam halkan, hogy közelebb kellett hajoljon.<br>Ha lett volna szívem most őrült tempóban verne, ebben biztos voltam. Testem hideg, mégis belül melegség öntött el. Hála, szeretet, bármi is legyen.  
>-Quon, hagy tegyek valamit érted.<br>-Shun?- nézett rám kérdőn.  
>-Kérlek engedd meg. Tudom hogy nem vársz semmit cserébe, de viszonozni szeretném a kedvességed.<br>Quon felállt, és elnevette magát.

Valahogy éreztem nem fog komolyan venni.  
>-Komolyan beszélek Quon, és…- de közbeszakított .<br>-Tudom, ne haragudj. De úgy érzem inkább nekem kellene köszönetet mondanom.

Köszönöm, Shun.

-Mi? Miért..?- de mikor kimondtam már értettem mire gondolt. Csönd állt be közénk. Visszaemlékeztem amit akkor láttam, mikor a telepatikus kapcsolat fennállt , és egy ideig megláttam a fiatal fiú emlékét, amit rejtegetett maga elől.

Quon ugyanolyan gyilkos amilyen én voltam.

A bűntudat vezeti nap nap után, és ezért mentett meg engem is.

Mert belebetegedne ha képtelen lenne akár egy társát is megmenteni. Belülről felőrli az érzés, a bűntudat, ahogy engem is.

Quon elindult kifelé. Felkapcsolta a lámpát mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, és akkor láttam az arca mennyire gondterhelt. Nem tudtam tétlen maradni. El akartam törölni az arcáról a fájdalmat.

-Pihenj Shun, Kirit még beküldöm hozzád hogy énekeljen neked. Mostanában nem alszol jól.

Jóéjsza..- de nem fejezbe be Quon. Kék szemét felém emelte, és csodálkozva nézett rám..Észre se vettem hogy hirtelen felpattantam, és olyan tekintettel nézek rá ami nem világos a fiú előtt.  
>Meg akarom védeni.<p>

Odasétálok mellé, és egyik kezemmel kisimítok szeméből egy fekete hajtincset. Az érintésemre nem rezzen meg, de továbbra is csodálkozva mered rám.

Kezem arcára siklik, és gyengéden simogatom a bőrét.  
>Quon épp szóra nyitotta a száját, de kezemet hevesen a fiúéra szorítottam, ami már a kilincset markolta, és vállához érintve homlokomat halkan azt suttogtam hogy maradjon.<p>

Quon némán figyelt, és nem ment el tőlem. Pedig szorosan mellette voltam, éreztem gyorsuló szívverését amit nem tudtam mire vélni.

Aztán kócos haját kezdtem el simogatni körkörösen, gyengéden, másik kezem még mindig összeszorított kezén volt.

Annyi érzést kiváltott belőlem Quon. Ez új dolog volt számomra, hiszen nincs mivel éreznem, mégis egyre forrok belül, és elönt ez a gyengéd érzés. Tenni szeretnék valamit érte. Akármit, ami egy kicsit is, de elmúlasztaná a fájdalmat a szívében.

De bizonytalan voltam, hogy magához engedne-e. Eddig úgy tűnt mindenkivel egyformán bánik, és nem láttam hogy bárkihez is a szokottabbnál jobban ragaszkodna. Tudtam ő is fél. Hiszen egyformák voltunk.

Gondolataimból egy váratlan mozdulat szakított ki.

Quon kezét összekulcsolta az enyémmel.

Most rajtam volt a meglepődés sora.

Ahogy ujjait a bőrömhöz dörzsölte, kellemes bizsergés fogta el a testem.  
>Már tudtam mit tegyek.<p>

Lassan, szinte őrjítő lassúsággal hajoltam feléje, még mindig kicsit tétovázva.  
>Megcsókoltam a homlokát.<p>

Quon félig lehunyta szemeit, úgy tűnt teste megfeszül mikor ajkam bőréhez ért.

De kis keze ujjaimat nem eresztették el.  
>Bizonytalanul újra csókot leheltem bőrére. Aztán megint, és megint. Arca minden szegletét érezni akartam. Mikor elértem szája sarkához, éreztem mellkasa erősen fel-le emelkedik.<br>Tudtam hogy fél.

De furcsamódon, amint észrevettem ezt rajta belőlem eltűnt a bizonytalanság.

Quon nap mint nap kockára teszi az életét, nem gondol saját magára. Annyira másokat helyezi mindig előre, hogy magáról teljesen megfeledkezik. Mert pont attól fél hogy egyszer nem lesz kit megvédenie.  
>Szájára tapasztottam sajátomét. Mert meg akartam mutatni én leszek az, aki megvédi.<br>Éreztem a fiú félelmét, éreztem ahogy küzd ellene és lassan megváltozik. Szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, ahogy mélyült csókunk, puha szemeit is lehunyta. Végül ajkaink szétváltak, Quon arca kipirosodott.

-Maradsz velem?-kérdeztem, ő pedig némán bólintott.  
>Lekapcsoltam a lámpát szabad kezemmel, így már csak a kinti fények világították meg a szobát, ami félhomályba borult.<p>

Beljebb vezettem a szobába, és leültünk az ágyamra.  
>Nem éreztem hogy szügség van több szóra.<p>

Ujjaink még mindig összekulcsolták egymást, én pedig lassan szája felé hajoltam ismét.

Először alig érintettem, aztán ajkait körbecsókoltam, megízlelve őket. Másik kezem arcára tettem, ujjaimmal gyengéden kényeztetni kezdtem bőrét. Quon belesimult az érintésembe, szabad kezét rátette simogató kezemre. Elmosolyodtunk.

Most annyira könnyűnek éreztem magam, a múltam is távolinak tűnt. Nem éreztem a haragot, ami mindig felemésztett akárhányszor visszagondoltam rá, nem homályosított el az emlék a kishúgomról, akit magam öltem meg. Quon tisztasága felnyitotta a szemem. Érintése melengette hideg bőröm.

Megcsókoltam újra.

Lassú, óvatos és szeretettel telt érintések voltak. Tudatni akartam vele hogy számíthat rám, és nem kell mindent egyedül csinálnia. Teljes valómból megbíztam benne.  
>Testünk szorosan egymáséhoz simult a keskeny ágyon, karjaim átölelték vékony testét. Éreztem ahogy teste ellazul, lélegzése is követte enyém ritmusát. Szembogarát lecsukta, és nyugodt, mély álomba merült. Mert tudta ha szügség van rá, helyette elmegyek én is.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>Várom az építő kritikákat. Először yaoinak indult, de a végén rájöttem nem illene a hangulatába, így inkább mást kreáltam belőle. Kedvenc párosom az animéből:3<p> 


End file.
